The present invention relates to a structural element, e.g., a steel concrete space element, which consists of a tube having, on its outer surface, collars, transversal to the element, extending around the tube and fitted at regular intervals from each other. In building construction, tubular structural elements are known as space elements from, for example, Finnish Patent 42 001, according to which transversal ribs reinforce the elements. The ribs fit between the respective ribs of the adjacent element. The ribs do not, however, extend around the element which has a cross section of the shape of a ractangular parallellogram, a factor which limits the jointing possibilities. The element must alone bear all loads, and owing to its structure it is relatively heavy. Neither are the desired tube and channel spaces created between the jointed elements, and a continuous total structure, i.e., a beam-pillar-ring structure, is not created using this element. Besides, the elements cannot be cogged crosswise together.
It is also known to leave tube or channel spaces between the elements. Then it has, however, been necessary to fill at least some of the spaces created between vertical or horizontal walls, with supporting pillars or beams cast from concrete or with other such reinforcements as explained in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3 514 910 and German Patent Application DOS 2 166 304. A space element in which the collars completely encircle the tube and in which intermediate spaces are thus created between all surfaces of the elements has been introduced in, for example, German Patent Application DOS 2 200 052. Even according to this publication the joining collars of the space element are of equal circumference, and for this reason the collars, which serve as loadbearing parts of the total structure, cannot be dimensioned satisfactorily because, according to the building standards, the cross section of a loadbearing pillar must be of a predetermined size. For this reason the jointed walls of the space elements according to this publication, also, are in many cases unnecessarily thick. Neither does it give details as to how the elements are attached to each other in the event concrete reinforcements are not used.